homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112915-Spite
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is pacing via hopping with an angry expression -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hops into view... and for a moment considers hopping away... -- CGG: I.... Heard. That. She. Took. Away. Your. Power. Just. Now.... CCC: Yeah, she did... CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Can. Convince. Her. To. Undo. It. For. Now.... CGG: She. Seemed.... Well. I. Just. Know. It. Would. Not. Be. The. Right. Time. To. Do. So.... CCC: She's just having another one of her mood swings regarding me CGG: Yes.... Perhaps.... CCC: I'll sweet talk her into calming down later CCC: As per our annoying usual CCC: It's so fucking bothersome though CGG: How. Are. You. Feeling. On. All. This? Not. To. Ask. The. Obvious.... CCC: Too tired to put up with her attitude on top of everything else CCC: Everytime we're doing good she does something to piss me off and blames her lack of self control on me CCC: Even when I try to placate her and stop it coming up CGG: Admittedly. The. Recent. Events. Have. Been. Stressful. For. Her. As. Well.... CGG: And. I. Have. Not. Been. Able. To. Spend. The. Time. With. Her. As. I. Should.... CCC: So starting a fight with me is a good idea? CGG: No. It. Is. Not. A. Good. Idea. CGG: I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Start. A. Fight.... CGG: And. No. Her. Starting. A. Fight. Is. Not. Good. Either.... CCC: I'm not talking about you CCC: It is indeed her starting this fight CGG: What. I. Am. Wondering. Is. What. You. Are. Going. To. Do. Now.... CGG: Aside. From. Trying. To. "Sweet. Talk." Her. Later.... CCC: I'm not sweet talking her CCC: I'm fed up with this shitty cycle CCC: She either on and off hates me or she's spadesing hard CGG: .... CGG: So.... You. Are. Getting. Vibes. Of. That. As. Well.... CCC: Yeah CCC: But I don't know I can or want to return that CCC: Flushed for her, remember? CGG: Yes. I. Know.... CCC: Even if I am with an alternate version CGG: It. Would. Be. Unstable. As. Things. Are. Now.... CGG: What. We. Need.... Is. An. Auspistice.... CCC: ... CCC: No CGG: This. Is. Getting. Unstable.... CGG: A. Third. Party. Can. Help. CCC: It's not unstable, it's the norm CCC: It really is CCC: I'm not turning this into some new ship CGG: Fluctuating. Red. And. Black. Does. Not. Sound. Stable. CCC: Vascillating is perfectly healthy CCC: But it's not what's happening CCC: ...for me at least CCC: If she is, she has been since we met CCC: Even when she wasp telling me she wasp flushed CCC: Besides, the only way to "one up" her would be to give up at trying to learn and be better and rub my idiocy in her face CCC: Not my fault this is easier said than done CCC: I'm not racing the goddamn clock for her CCC: ...she could just be jealous... CGG: Of. You. And. The. Miss. Other. Libby? CCC: Quite possibly CCC: It's happened in a ton of movies and books CCC: Can't have your flush, so you put them in a spade CGG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... How. Do. Those. Books. And. Movies. End? CCC: Depends, there are a lot CCC: Sometimes the black fails and it's heart break CCC: Which mite be the path she's on CCC: Sometimes it works and everyone's happy CCC: Sometimes they flip back around to flush CGG: .... CCC: ...the most common ending CGG: .... CCC: I mean, it's hard to believe she's truly black after that momant we had CCC: No offense to you, Serios CCC: But there's gotta be a flush in there somewhere after all that CGG: She.... Is. My. Matesprit. Mr. Aesona.... Are. You. Hoping. For. Things. To. Go. Just. Like. The. Alternate. Future. You? CCC: No CCC: Pfft, it's too late for that CCC: I wish things did, honestly CCC: But in that timeline all of this shit we're in now wasp avoided CCC: So of course I do CCC: No horror terrors, likely none of that Scarlet business, none of it CCC: Fuck yeah, I'd take that over this CGG: I. Do. Admit. There. Would. Be. Something. To. Think. Of. For. That.... But. We. Did. Not. Win. The. Game. In. That. Time. Line.... And. We. Do. Not. Know. If. The. Horror. Terrors. And. Scarlet. Business. Happened. In. Other. Ways. Or. Later.... CGG: You. Would. Not. Have. Stayed. In. The. Current. Universe. Trying. To. Help. Another. Timeline. If. Things. Were. Going. Well.... CCC: We did CCC: That's the timeline where everything want well CCC: And I wasp making grubs CGG: Something. Does. Not. Add. Up. To. Me.... CCC: What? CGG: As. I. Said.... It. Would. Have. Been. In. The. New. Universe. Not. In. This. One.... CCC: What are you talking about? CGG: If. He. Was. Making. The. Grubs. After. Winning. The. Game. CCC: That Nyarla and the one that visited us are not the same Nyarla CGG: ....I. Really. Hate. These. Time.... Shenanigans.... CCC: There are maybe an infinite number of timelines CCC: And all of them have their differences CCC: Even if their inperceptible CGG: I. Still. Want. To. Know. About. This. "Perfect." Timeline.... CGG: .... CGG: I. Need. A. New. Word. For. That. One.... CCC: Successful? CGG: Yes. Far. Better.... CCC: I mean, I have a video from it CCC: Libby uhh, had it sant to me CCC: After her run in with Jack, it just popped up in my husktop CCC: Thought it wasp the last thing I'd have gotten from her CGG: Because. You. Thought. She. Was. Dead.... CGG: Or. Was. It. Because. Of. The. Primer? CCC: ...originally because I thought she wasp dead -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he goes to the husktop still on the table, struggling to move through files until he pulls up a video -- CCC: ((http://homestuckfateedition.wikia.com/wiki/102815-What_could_have_been )) -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG views the video... there is a stunned moment... -- CGG: ....She. Looked.... Happy.... CCC: Yeah, it seemed so much happier CGG: .... CGG: It. Will. Not. Be. The. Future. We. Will. Have.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. We. Can. Not. Make. One. Like. It.... Even. With. Everything. That. Has. Happened.... And. Is. Happening.... CCC: It's what we were referring to CCC: When we had our talk CGG: Yes. CCC: How much happier things were CCC: And could have been CCC: And maybe could be CCC: Y'know, if we were single at the time CGG: Even. Still.... I. Would. Not. Trade. A. Single. Moment. That. I. Have. Had.... CCC: Heh, of course you wouldn't CCC: You have her, I'm the one who's messing everything up CCC: Meanwhile, I'm over debating if I should formally duel you for her CGG: .... CGG: As. It. Stands. Now. I. Am. Not. Certain. She. Would. Be. Happy.... CCC: It's how we ended up together in the timeline the new Libby came from CCC: She seemed pretty happy CCC: Hell, this timeline's Libby wasp crying at the thought that I hadn't really wanted to keep her during that mess we had CGG: .... CGG: Just..... Focus. On. Your. Miss. Libby. For. Now.... CCC: What? CCC: I thought she told you our interaction CGG: Please. CGG: She. Did.... CGG: But.... CGG: You. Are. Making. For. A. Convincing. Argument.... CCC: ...for what? CCC: That she's secretly flushed for me? CCC: I mean, I plan to focus on my Libby CGG: That. Things. Would. Be. Better. If. She. Was. Your. Matesprit.... That.... I. Was. Never. To. Ever. Be. Hers.... And. Her. To. Be. Mine.... CCC: I wasp just making conversation about /ours/ CCC: Ours, as in, our timeline CGG: Yes. I. Know. Damn. It. CCC: Like, I said before, she chose you CCC: This is your timeline to be with her CCC: Don't be jealous about what waspn't CCC: Remember that I at least have reason to be jealous given what /is/ CGG: I. Am. Sorry.... CGG: It. Was. Not. Quite. Jealousy. Though.... Just. Wondering. If. It. Would. Have. Been. Better. For. Us. All.... For. Her.... CCC: Most certainly CCC: But I'm getting used to the idea of good things passing us by CGG: I. Was. Not. Certain. I. Knew. What. Exactly. The. Goal. I. Wanted. Was. Before.... I. Knew. The. Words.... And. While. It. Would. Not. Be. This.... I. Want. Something. Similiar.... CCC: Similar to what? CGG: Similiar. To. What. You. Could. Have. Had.... To. See. Her. Smile. Like. That.... To. Possibly. Have. Everyone. Be. Happy.... I. Knew. The. Words. Again.... But. To. See. It.... CCC: That's what I want CCC: But I can't do it CCC: And me even trying seems to piss people off CCC: Showing optimism equates to bad decisions, obviously CGG: It. Was. Not. The. Optimism. That. Led. To. The. Bad. Decisions. That. Were. Made. Before.... CGG: Noone. Is. Faulting. That. Kind. Of. Thinking.... CCC: It is CCC: The latest decision CCC: Not being able to kill my Libby CCC: It's what's got all the bees in your libby's bonnet CGG: That. In. Itself. Is. Not. Optimism.... CCC: I wasp optimistic that given a bit of time, I could comb up with a real solution CCC: But even asking for some time to work with Aaisha and this horror terror situation before killing my flush is too much CGG: We. Do. Not. Always. Have. The. Luxuary. Of. Time. Even. At. The. Most. Optimistic.... Trying. To. Go. For. Both. Could. Have. Caused. You. To. Have. Neither.... CGG: But. As. It. Stands. Who. Knows. What. Will. Happen. With. This. Current. Option.... CCC: I didn't try to go for both CGG: I. Did. Not. Mean. It. Like. That. CCC: I just didn't want to deal with both of these issues at once CCC: What's the point of time powers if I can't make time? CGG: You. Can. Not. Yet.... CGG: But. You. Will. CCC: Not like it matters, since I /don't/ have time powers CGG: You. Will. Have. Them. Again.... And. You. Will. Have. To. Learn. How. To. Make. The. Most. Of. Your. Choices. As. You. Are. Now. So. That. You. Can. Be. Even. More. Powerful. When. You. Do. Have. Them. Back.... CCC: No CCC: That's a peptalk CCC: Also, not how things work CCC: I won't just magically learn my lesson CCC: This'll only serve to piss me off CCC: I certainly don't feel inclined to learn any lesson she's trying to teach me CGG: Then. Learn. A. Different. Lesson. CCC: To stop dealing with Libby? CCC: Like, entirely CCC: Not like I can exactly avoid her CCC: The only choice I'd make the most of is showing her that I'm not going to pushed around CGG: And. How. Would. You. Do. That? CCC: I don't know CCC: It's not like I've set out to CCC: I have more sense than fall into a war of attrition with her CCC: But she has no sense if she sees any positive reaction coming from me CGG: Once. Again. Perhaps. She. Does. Not. CGG: See. Any. Positive. Reaction. I. Mean.... CGG: But. I. Think. You. Are. Wrong. On. One. Part.... You. Can. Not. Always. Have. The. Proof. For. The. Right. Action.... Just. As. I. Am. Wrong. That. One. Has. To. Just. Trust. That. The. Right. Choice. Is. There.... CCC: Then things will only get worse CCC: I don't need proof for this choice CGG: But. You. Keep. Insisting. It. For. Each. "Peptalk." I. Try.... CCC: This isn't some grand conquest. You're not leading me here. CGG: I. Am. Not. Trying. To.... CCC: This is her finding another petty beef with me CCC: Whether it's her pitch flirting or just bitter I fucked an alternate timeline version of herself CCC: Or that the alternate self is even alive CGG: Even. If. It. Is. Pitch. Flirting.... She. Could. Still. Be. Trying. To. Help. You.... In. A. Raise. Up. A. Potential. Rival. Kind. Of. Way.... CCC: I'm not black for her CGG: But. For. Now. You. Will. Not. Want. To. Hear. Of. That.... No. More. Than. She. Wants. To. Hear. Of. Me. Talking. That. She. May. Perhaps. Be. Going. Too. Far. CCC: Any hatred is going right to platonic CGG: And. I. Was. Not. Saying. You. Were. CGG: Just.... Do. Not. Let. This. Consume. You. For. Now.... CCC: I know better CCC: I already learned that lesson CCC: It's not like I can't get them back CGG: You. Will. Get. Them. Back.... CCC: Just a matter of how and how soon CCC: I can feel my powers just not use them CCC: So I'm still a time player CCC: Just a matter of how long I choose wait CGG: I. Know. You. Did. Not. Respond. Well. To. It. Earlier.... But. Perhaps. Just. Meditate. On. The. Feel. Of. The. Powers. For. Now.... CGG: Perhaps. It. Can. Help. You. Later.... CCC: What good would that even do? CCC: I can feel the powers already CCC: I've already sat and thought and meditated on them CGG: Since. You. Have. Lost. Them? CCC: It literally just happened CCC: No CCC: Just watching them from behind a goddamn wall won't help me CGG: But. You. Said. You. Still. Feel. Them.... CCC: I can feel them there CCC: But I can't reach them CGG: You. May. Not. Be. Able. To. Redirect. The. Stream. But. You. Can. Still. Seek. To. Understand. How. It. Ebbs. And. Flows.... CCC: Then I'd pick up a goddamn textbook on it CGG: As. Soon. As. You. Find. One. That. Would. Tell. You. Any. Of. This.... CGG: But. I. Do. Not. Think. You. Will... CGG: Please. Just. Try..... CCC: The only substantial lesson I've gotten on how time works came form goddamn Troll einstein CCC: None of those vague hints I get from pestering space players CCC: And my sprites compromised CGG: All. The. More. Reason. To. Try. This.... Find. An. Answer. From. Within.... CCC: You're not very inspiring right now CGG: Because. You. Still. Refuse. To. Listen. CCC: Because you haven't said anything I can actually believe in CCC: Nothing substantial CGG: Not. Everything. Will. Have. Substance.... Can. You. Find. Proof. Of. Emotions? Of. Passions? CCC: Yes CGG: You. Can. See. The. Outward. Expressions. Yes. CCC: Through actions CCC: Yes CGG: But. Our. Actions. Sometimes. Contradict. CCC: Hell, emotions and passions are your goddamn power CGG: Yes. I. Know. CCC: Heart is one too CCC: Blood is all about this shit CCC: Look, Proof CGG: You. Are. Failing. To. See. What. I. Am. Saying. CCC: Not everything has substance CCC: I get that CGG: And. Yet. You. Do. Not. CCC: That's my goddamn problem with all of this shit CCC: What's the point otherwise? CGG: As. I. Said. Earlier.... Just. As. I. Need. To. Learn. To. Find. Substance.... You. May. Need. To. Learn. To. Just. Accept. Things. As. They. Are.... CCC: Fuck that CCC: The whole point of time is that I shouldn't have to CCC: Go back and right all the wrongs CGG: Now. You. Are. Sounding. Spoiled. Sorry. To. Say.... CCC: What could be the point otherwise? CCC: Watching time go by and everything die? CCC: Because that's all I've done so far CCC: All I've been able to do CCC: Clearly that's all I'm meant for CGG: Clearly. Not.... The. Other. You. Knew. Better.... CGG: Even. If. He. Is. Infuriating. CCC: The other me fucked up and scratched CCC: He had to watch the session die CGG: And. There. Is. Another. You. In. That. Video. CCC: Probably watched a few of us die CCC: We only know the video's Nyarla had Libby and that magically they avoided some of the shit the other Nyarla's are dealing with CCC: That's all we actually know CCC: The rest is wishful fucking thinkings CGG: Actually. We. Do. Not. Know. What. "Shit." They. Avoided.... CGG: That. Is. Depressing. Fucking. Thinkings.... CGG: We. Know. They. Achieved. Their. Goals. CCC: We don't know what those goals are CCC: We already know that totally differant people can arise in differant timelines CCC: That Nyarla mite not be /me/ outside of our goddamn genetics CCC: I know what you're trying to tell me. I see the merits of believe and just working for something without worrying over the real results. CCC: I know your goddamn arguemant here. CCC: I understand it back and forth CCC: You need to understand that I disagree CCC: I'm not a fucking idiot, I'm listening to what your saying. CCC: But it's wrong to me CGG: This. Is. Not. An. Argument. That. Is. Clearly. Black. And. White.... There. Is. No. Just. Accepting. It. Or. Just. Ignoring. It.... CCC: No, on that, I agree CGG: If. You. So. Say.... Would. You. At. Least. Try. Meditating. Though? Just. Try. It.... CCC: Out of spite, no, I won't CGG: .... CCC: Hehe, the only reason that I won't CGG: Then. You. Will. Continue. To. Be. Damned. By. That. Spite. Mr. Aesona. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just hops off -- CCC: Whatever you say, Mr. Calier. CCC: I can be as petty as your matesprit when I want to be CCC: She's not damned by her own bitterness Category:Serios Category:Nyarla